AVISO DE REGRESO A LA COMUNIDAD DE FANFICS DE RIO EN HABLA HISPANA
by Judizef Blu Spix Macaw
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo , quería poder dar este aviso para todos los que pudieron conocerme como escritor hace algunos años, y ahora que quiero poder concluir con los proyectos que dejé en su momento, y que agradecería que los revisaran, y puedan darme sus opiniones que me ayudarían para terminarlas
1. Chapter 1

Aviso De Regreso – JUDIZEF BLU SPIXMACAW

Si es que alguien aún está activo aquí, en primero lugar sé que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que Actualicé mis FANFICS aquí, y es que estuve más en mi página de Facebook , THE AMAZON MACAWS, donde no me olvidé en ningún momento de seguir escribiendo, publiqué varios SONGFICS, y hoy quería dar este anuncio, he decidido que culminaré con los proyectos inconclusos, tanto mi antigua serie de

24 RIO como mi otro fic

EL SECRETO DE BIA

Sobre mis fics de MALAS DECISIONES y UNA VIDA COMPLICADA, todo dependerá del apoyo que pueda ver, admito que tuve que leer en este caso de nuevo mi fic 24 Rio para ver como lo continuaré y hoy que ya tengo más experiencia escribiendo decidí que los 2 primeros capítulos de 24 Rio serán re hechos , ya que la vez que los publique yo solo era un escritor primerizo, sin experiencia ,y ponía todo muy rápido, quiero poder revivir a lo que siempre me encantaba dedicarme que es LA COMUNIDAD DE FANFICS DE RIO, a pesar que ahora es algo escaso , agradecería que las personas que puedan leer este mensaje dejen en forma de Review si en sus casos aún siguen interesados en fanfics, pues en mi caso nunca dejaron de gustarme, y por eso empecé a hacer los míos hace mucho.

Sobre mi regreso tomará su tiempo pues tengo pensado antes que todo re hacer los respectivos capítulo de 24 Rio o hasta podría seguirlo y al final hacerlo, tendré pronto un plan, si gustan los invito a que puedan leer mis demás historias, y darme una opinión de varias cosas que podría mejorar de ese antiguo yo que las escribió , y también les invito a que puedan estar pendientes de mi página de Facebook, THE AMAZON MACAWS, donde daré información de todo lo que pasará ahora conmigo y FANFICTION, aparte que podrán divertirse con muchas actividades y cosas que se publican ahí obvio de RIO para todos los fans, sin más que agregar en verdad les agradezco a todos los que en su tiempo me apoyaron con mi hobbie y lo que me encantaba, el escribir …


	2. Chapter 2

NUEVO PROYECTO Y CONTINUIDAD DE 24 RIO

Buen Día a todos, Hoy quería hablarles a todos los lectores que aún siguen activos en la comunidad y de parte también a los que me siguen con mis historias y apoyan con sus reviews, y es que últimamente estoy que tengo en mente UN NUEVO PROYECTO DE FIC que se llamaría:

BUSCANDO UN HOGAR,

Este pensé que sería un fic corto de 4 capítulos, y sería el último fic que haría como escritor porque quiero dedicarme también a terminar mis otros fics , a pesar de que 24 RIO, mi primera serie, fue un proyecto y es muy especial para mí, no puedo dejar a mis otras creaciones atrás, a veces la falta de tiempo o hasta a veces creatividad, ya que yo no suelo escribir si me siento cansado o sin motivación porque podría arruinar el capítulo, han hecho que retrase los capítulos, pues siempre quiero entregarles algo de calidad y mejor a lo que fue el 1er capítulo de 24 RIO , que admito hoy lo leo y veo que no es nada bueno que digamos, por eso lo re hice.

Pero para poder continuar todos estos proyectos siempre necesito de ustedes, los lectores que se toman parte de su tiempo para dar ese apoyo o animarse a leer mis historias, y en verdad a los que me dejan reviews con sus observaciones les agradezco bastante pues sin ustedes quizás no tendría esa motivación para subir un capítulo más, y para los demás escritores en verdad trataré de leer a todos los escritores aun activos pues como yo sé que ellos también necesitan esa motivación para seguir sus grandes historias y que esta comunidad siga viva.

Ahora, con lo de mi proyecto Principal 24 Rio, veré por subir capítulos más seguidos y ahora con este nuevo proyecto de BUSCANDO UN HOGAR quisiera saber también sus opiniones con este primer adelanto de la SINOPSIS que les dejaré aquí y poder hacer de este un proyecto a la altura de mis demás historias….. de corazón les agradezco su apoyo y sé que con su ayuda podré hacerte este proyecto realidad

SINOPSIS: BUSCANDO UN HOGAR

-En un Amazonas unificado entre las tribus azul y escarlata, se encontraba Blu y su hermano Tyler, todo era normal para Blu en la tribu pero para Tyler no era lo mismo, una mañana despierta muy aterrado por una visión muy fuerte que tuvo sobre lo que sería El final de la tribu azul y del lado de los escarlata a manos de los humanos, pues esta vez no solo serían taladores sino que acabaría con la vida de todos los que se quedaran; Tyler intenta convencer a Blu para decirle al líder de la tribu a evacuar a todos, pero lo toman como un disparate, solo unos pocos guacamayos se convencen de las visiones de Tyler , y deciden huir de la tribu para buscar un nuevo lugar en el Amazonas donde poder tener lo que en verdad podrían llamar un hogar, pero no sería nada fácil pues otras tribus de guacamayos más allá de los límites que ellos conocían no eran exactamente muy pacíficos y los humanos dentro del Amazonas no creían en la vida de ningún animal de la selva , así es como el reducido grupo tendría que luchar por su nuevo hogar pero sobre todo por sobrevivir para verlo.

Este sería la SINOPSIS de este proyecto, inspirado del libro Watership Down , me encantaría saber que opinan y quizás puedan darme unos consejos y esto sería todo por este anuncio, nos vemos ya seguramente en otro capítulo de 24 RIO ;)


End file.
